Bunny Ducky Doo!
by WileE2005
Summary: There's a weird and ghoulish Prune Danish Monster haunting Acme Looniversity, so the Toons call the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency to catch the Monster! A crossover of "Tiny Toon Adventures" with "A Pup Named Scooby-Doo."


**BUNNY-DUCKY-DOO!**

Story by WileE2005

Directed by GLEN KENNEDY, KEN BOYER and EDDIE FITZGERALD

DISCLAIMER: "Tiny Toon Adventures" and "A Pup Named Scooby-Doo" are both trademarks and copyrights of Warner Bros. Entertainment. Both shows also shared many of the same crew members, such as Tom Ruegger, Charles M. Howell, Paul B. Strickland, Andrea Romano, Jean MacCurdy and Glen Kennedy. This is simply a work of fanfiction, set to take place during the first season of the Tiny Toons…

...

It seemed like a normal early morning in Acme Looniversity. In the faculty lounge, Daffy Duck was drinking coffee, and had a prune Danish sitting on a dish he was going to eat. Then Daffy got up, taking his coffee mug with him, to talk with Bugs Bunny outside of the lounge.

"Ehhh, what's up Duck?" Bugs asked him smugly.

"Another day, another dollar," Daffy said. "But at least we're getting a future generation of 'toons ready for if our time ever comes. That Plucky kid sure shows promise."

"'Our time ever comes?'" Bugs asked. "Ha! Like that'll ever happen."

Daffy wasn't sure. But then he suddenly heard crashing coming from the faculty lounge, and so he ran back in to investigate, only to find the table smashed and a giant prune Danish with limbs, green-yellow eyes, fangs and a purple tongue snarling and roaring.

"EEEK!" Daffy yelped, and ran back to Bugs in a panic. "Bugs! My Danish! It turned into a m-m-m-monster!"

"Seriously?" Bugs asked, not believing him. "I hardly believe you after all you've told me for the past several decades. So, leave the stuttering to Porky Pig, and…"

The Danish monster crashing through the faculty lounge door interrupted Bugs. It roared loudly, and Daffy screamed again and leaped into Bugs's arms. They both shivered in fear and ran off as the Danish snarled again…

…

A short while later, Buster and Babs Bunny were approaching the entrance to Acme Looniversity, along with Plucky Duck and Hamton J. Pig.

Hamton was beaming. "Porky's my favorite teacher," he said. "He's such a great mentor to me, and shows how a straight man is always an important role in comedy."

"Ah, who cares about the straight man?" Plucky asked. "Daffy Duck is the best one out of them all! And," he continued, eyeing Buster, "he's been around longer than Bugs Bunny!"

Buster scoffed. "So? Bugs doesn't have to act like a total maniac to get laughs."

"A maniac?!" Plucky couldn't believe what he heard. "Daffy is smug, refined, a method actor…"

Daffy barged out of the front entrance to the Loo, screaming. "KIDS, DON'T GO IN THE SCHOOL! THERE'S A MONSTER ON THE LOOSE!"

"You were saying?" Buster smugly asked Plucky.

"Sorry kids," Daffy said, panting. "No classes today! There's a prune Danish monster rampaging in the Looniversity."

But Buster, Babs, Plucky and Hamton just started laughing.

"He's not making it up!" Bugs Bunny added, coming down the Looniversity's front steps. "I saw it too!"

"A prune Danish monster?" Babs asked. "Get real! Why would something like that be loose in the school?"

Porky came out of the Looniversity as well. "T-t-t-take a look for yourself! He's in t-t-th-the window!"

So, the four Tiny Toons did, and saw the Danish monster growling and prowling around. He roared again, beating his fists on his flat chest.

"But that can't be possible!" Hamton said. "Er, can it?"

"Maybe a science experiment in the science lab had gone wrong!" Plucky said.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this," Buster assured his friends.

"Logic?!" Babs asked. "This is 'Tiny Toon Adventures!' Logic rarely makes sense here!"

"Maybe we should call a detective, or some other team…" Hamton suggested.

"Yeah!" Plucky agreed. "How about the Ghostbusters? I'll give 'em a call!"

…

A little while later, at a nearby telephone booth, Daffy had just gotten off the phone.

"Any luck?" Buster asked.

"Nothing!" Plucky said, audibly frustrated. "The Ghostbusters don't like 'toons very much, especially after an incident with that Sammy K. Ferret…"

"What about Professor Van Helsing?" Babs asked.

"He just laughed!" Plucky groaned.

"How about the regular old police?" Buster asked.

"They said I was nuts and hung up!" Plucky complained.

"Wait a second," Hamton said, skimming through the yellow pages. "I found a detective agency that deals with monsters and other bizarre supernatural beings. Let's give them a try!" He went over to the telephone booth…

…

The detective agency Hamton called had arrived. Plucky was glaring at his pig friend. "You've got to be kidding me," he said.

Standing in front of them were young Freddy Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and his puppy Scooby-Doo!

"They're younger than us!" Babs pointed out.

"Only by a few years," Hamton told her.

"Like, don't worry about our age," Shaggy said to the Tiny Toons. "We've uncovered many cases like these!"

"Right," Freddy said. "The Scooby-Doo Detective Agency is on the case! We'll get that mean old prune Danish monster!"

"Oh, puh-leeze!" Daphne groaned. "There are no such things as monsters!"

"Well," Buster admitted, "in our town, there are. But not something as ridiculous as a Danish monster!"

"Say," Freddy wondered. "Maybe this is where Bigfoot, the Mole People and the Tuna People all live!"

"Never heard of them," Babs said, shaking her head.

Freddy looked disappointed. "Darn! Oh well, let's split up, gang!"

"But we haven't even entered the Acme Looniversity yet!" Buster didn't sound amused by that.

Freddy chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, I knew that."

So, the group of nine entered the school…

…

The Scooby-Doo Detective Agency and the Tiny Toons were looking around the Looniversity. The humans in the gang couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed. "I've never seen a high school that teaches a curriculum such as this. Wild takes, cartoon logic, physical comedy, class clowning…"

Shaggy laughed. "This sounds like my kind of school! Right, Scoob?"

"Ryeah!" Scooby nodded. "Ryeah, where do re renroll?"

"Oh, knock it off you two," Daphne said. "We already know enough of that stuff."

"Oh really?" Buster asked the gang. "How good are your wild takes?"

"Sorry Buster," Shaggy said, "but that information is classified."

"Ryeah!" Scooby agreed. "Rassified!"

"Hmmm…" Buster thought. Then as the gang turned their heads to look elsewhere, Buster quickly dove his head into his backpack, and emerged wearing a very ghoulish-looking mask of a purple creature with glowing red eyes, a mouth full of broken teeth, and a big fat worm poking from its' cheek. He roared menacingly.

Scooby and Shaggy suddenly jumped up and screamed in terror, floating through the air with their heads enlarged, their limbs extended and their tongues sticking out. Scooby's eyes enlarged for a bit, and Shaggy's head and limbs separated from his body briefly.

Buster tugged off the rubber monster mask and slowly applauded. "Very good! You guys are about up to par with MY wild takes."

Daphne groaned. "Will you guys stop clowning around?"

"Yeah," Babs added, "we need to get this mystery solved!"

"Hey, anything to get out of class," Plucky agreed, and they continued their investigation…

…

The group soon came to the faculty lounge where the prune Danish monster first appeared. Sure enough, Velma found something. "Jinkies!" she exclaimed.

"Velma said 'Jinkies!'" Daphne gasped.

"It must be a clue," Freddy added.

"Well, DUH," Babs pointed out.

"They're crumbs," Velma explained. "They must be from the prune Danish monster!"

"Then the monster must not be very tidy," Hamton said.

Shaggy and Scooby were confused by that. "Huh?" they both asked.

"Hamton's a neat freak," Buster told them.

Sure enough, Hamton was starting to sweep up the crumbs, but Velma quickly took a few and put them in a small test tube that was labeled "EXHIBIT A."

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo found a drawer full of carrots in the lounge refrigerator. "Like, what's with all the carrots?" Shaggy asked, taking one out and starting to eat it.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Buster warned. "Those are Bugs Bunny's carrots. He doesn't like anyone going into his stash."

"Aw, ol' Bugsy probably won't notice a few missing," Shaggy said, closing the refrigerator.

"Ryeah! Ee-HEE-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Scooby chuckled as he was polishing off a carrot himself.

"Oh, Bugs doesn't want anyone going into his carrot supply," Babs noted, "but he'll sneak into Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam's carrot gardens and steal THEIRS." She rolled their eyes.

"Let me guess," Daphne said, sounding bored. "Not much logic goes around here, huh?"

That got Freddy interested. "Say, maybe the Danish monster is real after all, and he's working on a conspiracy with the Martians to eliminate breakfast!"

Shaggy and Scooby freaked out at that. "Eliminate breakfast?!" Shaggy cried out.

"Roh no!" Scooby said, as he and Shaggy grabbed each other nervously.

"Freddy!" Daphne said, audibly annoyed at what Freddy said. Then she turned to Shaggy and Scooby. "Don't worry; breakfast isn't doomed."

"Whew!" Shaggy and Scooby sighed with relief.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be much else in here…" Buster was starting to say, until the prune Danish monster leaped through a doorway in the lounge and snarled.

The Scooby-Doo Detective Agency and the Tiny Toons all reacted with identical wild takes, jumping up as their faces elongated upward, their hair stood up and their eyes bulged and tongues stuck out. Then their eyes popped out of their sockets in classic cartoon fashion, and they all ran off together in a blur.

Out in the hallway, they stopped to pant, and noticed the monster wasn't following them. A few other Looniversity students were out in the hall, wondering what was going on.

Shirley the Loon walked up to the gangs, asking "Like, where are all the teachers and other students? Is this some kind of psycho joke?"

"No joke, Shirl," Babs said. "No classes today due to a giant prune Danish monster on the loose!"

Shirley and a few other students began to laugh. "A prune Danish monster? Get crucial!" she said, not believing them.

"But it's true! Please believe us!" Hamton begged.

"Ryeah! True!" Scooby added. Then he stretched his body outward into a square shape and mashed his head downward into the body and enlarged his eyes and mouth to do an imitation of the Danish monster, snarling and growling.

Shirley laughed, as did Fifi La Fume, Elmyra Duff, Montana Max and Calamity Coyote.

"OOOOH, look at the big funny puppy!" Elmyra cried out, and she ran over to Scooby.

Scooby said "Roh no!" and his expression matched with what he said, but it was too late. Elmyra squeezed Scooby really hard.

"You silly puppy!" Elmyra squealed as she hugged Scooby tightly. "You make me laugh! And I'm gonna take you home and love you and hug you and kiss you and squeeze you forever and ever and ever until the stars grow cold!"

Scooby gasped and wheezed for breath, but Buster pulled Elmyra back and Shaggy yanked Scooby's tail, managing to release him from Elmyra's grasp.

"Sorry miss," Shaggy said, his voice sounding not amused, "but Scooby is MY puppy! You can't have him. See?" He pointed to Scooby's dog collar and tag.

"Ryeah! Ri'm his!" Scooby said, as he pulled his dog collar forward a bit to show his "SD" dog tag.

"Oh Shirley," Babs said, "Let me introduce you to the gang here. This is Freddy, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo. We called them here to solve the mystery of this prune Danish monster, as they have expertise in doing so." She turned to the Scooby gang. "Guys, this is our good friend Shirley McLoon."

"Say," Freddy pointed out, "we know a Shirley McLoon as well! She was a federal agent who was posing as a psychic medium to help capture a ghost on one of our earlier cases!"

"That's nice," Plucky said, "but Shirley the Loon here is a REAL psychic. Show 'em, Shirl!"

Shirley put her hands to her temples and closed her eyes, humming a bit. She began to float up and down. This made Shaggy and Scooby a bit nervous. "I can sense…" Shirley began, "that your Danish monster is a fraudulent hoax, set up to scare others away!"

"That doesn't surprise me," Daphne noted. But then she noticed an awful stench. "Ewww! What's that smell?!"

"Oh, that's Fifi," Hamton pointed out. "She's real cute, but half of the guys in the school are afraid to go out with her due to her stench."

"Alas," Fifi pointed out, "I am ze only skunk currently attending classes at ze Looniversity, so I am a lonely heart! Le sigh…"

Daphne suddenly got more interested. "Ooh, a French skunk! Well, maybe I could get used to the smell. I'll have to show you my collection of _Fashion Flashette_ and _Designer Dog_ magazines!"

Freddy, Velma and Shaggy were holding their noses with their right hands, and Scooby held his nose with his tail. Freddy sighed, "I'll never fully understand girls. Especially skunk girls."

A roar was heard, and Montana Max turned to the sound. "Look, everyone!" he pointed out. "There's that so-called Danish monster, and he's going into the basement!"

Everyone turned just in time to see the monster disappear down the steps.

"Oooh, a prune Danish monster!" Elmyra squealed with glee. "I'll catch him, and then take him home with me and he'll be my most favorite pet of all time!"

Buster was getting annoyed. "Elmyra, I don't think this 'Danish monster' would be happy living with you."

…

Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton and the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency went over to the basement stairwell where the monster was last seen. "Ruh-uh. Ri'm not going down there!" Scooby said, refusing to move.

Shaggy sighed. "Here we go again. Why does this always have to happen at some point in the mystery?"

"Relax," Babs said. "I know this old cartoon trick. The dog needs a bribe. What's his favorite food?"

"Scooby Snacks," Daphne answered.

"Then Scooby Snacks it is!" Babs declared, sticking her index finger in the air while saying it. "I bet you keep a supply with you, don't you?"

"I always do," Daphne smiled.

"Good! Can I take the box?" Daphne handed Babs the box of Scooby Snacks, and Babs went over to Scooby. "Listen Scooby-Doo, I'm sure you will want to go down there if we give you three of these Scooby Snacks, right?" She reached her right hand-paw into the box.

Scooby was amazed. "Rit's like you read my mind!"

"Ah, just call it a hunch," Babs said, pulling out three Scooby Snacks from the box. "Here ya go!" She tossed the snacks to Scooby, whom ate them all in one bite. Then he leaped on all fours, clutching his stomach and "mmm"-ing happily, making "loving" gestures, before spinning and then taking off like a rocket, and then floating down while reclining and sighing, landing in Shaggy's arms.

"I could've sworn I saw another dog do that somewhere…" Plucky pondered.

"Roh-kay, ret's go!" Scooby said, and led them all down the steps to the basement…

…

The Looniversity basement was dark and damp. But Scooby kept sniffing as the crew continued walking through the basement corridor.

"Why would the Danish monster want to come down here?" Babs asked.

"I don't know," Shaggy said, "but, like, it seems all the monsters we've gone after like to do so."

"I knew it!" Fred insistently said. "The Danish monster has connections with the Mole People!"

Daphne got even more annoyed by Freddy. "Cut it out, Freddy! There are no such things as Mole People!"

They noticed the door to the janitor's closet was unlocked and opened a crack, and the light was on. But no one was in there, not even the janitor Pete Puma.

"Hmm…" Velma said. "This seems suspicious. Maybe there's another clue in here."

They went in. Shaggy and Scooby peeked into the refrigerator in the office, but found…

"Hey guys, look at this!" Shaggy cried out. "A real prune Danish!"

"Don't eat it, guys!" Buster warned. "That's a clue… a VERY important clue."

Plucky had a hunch. "Velma, do you have anything that can let me see fingerprints on a Danish and identify them?"

"Of course," Velma said, and handed Plucky a small camera attached to a wire. Velma opened her case, and a big bulky UNIVAC-style computer popped out. As Velma powered it on, Plucky zoomed the camera into the Danish and took a picture. The computer analyzed the Danish and its' fingerprints, and a photo of Daffy Duck appeared on the screen next to the Danish. "Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed.

"'Jinkies' is right, whatever that means," Plucky said. "This is Daffy Duck's prune Danish! Apparently, this Danish did NOT turn into a monster! Someone came up with a lame-brain scheme to make it look like the Danish became a monster to terrorize the school and possibly hurt my mentor!"

Babs was impressed. "That's actually some pretty good detective work, Plucky." She spun around and then stopped, now sporting a blue suit, a black wig and with enlarged lips. "You're good, kid; real good, see," she said, doing an imitation of Edward G. Robinson.

Daphne was impressed. "WOW! How do you do that?"

"It's a girl thing," Babs smugly said in her normal voice before spinning around again back into her normal form.

"But I'm a girl," Daphne complained, "and I'm unable to do such a thing like that!"

"I could teach you how after the mystery's been solved," Babs offered. "It takes a lot of practice."

But then the door to the janitor's office opened all the way, and Pete Puma. "Hey! What are you meddling kids doing in my office? No students allowed in here unless I give them permission."

Buster glanced to the others. "I'll handle this," he said softly. Then he turned to Pete. "As a matter of fact, Mr. Puma, we'd like permission to snoop around your office for clues in trying to capture and unmask that prune Danish monster terrorizing the Looniversity."

"D-D-D-Danish m-m-monster?!" Pete said, freaking out over that.

"Wait a minute!" Daphne realized. "How can we be so sure that YOU'RE not really the Danish monster?"

"What? ME?" Pete asked. "Oh no, I'm allergic to prunes. They give me a whole lotta lumps, a-heee-heee!" he chuckled.

Buster was suspicious. "Then why did we find a prune Danish in your refrigerator?"

"A-what?" Pete was puzzled. "I didn't even touch my refrigerator this morning… did I?"

"Guys," Hamton pointed out, "Pete Puma really IS allergic to prunes. I remember the time he had to go to the hospital after he accidentally swallowed some prune juice after a food fight in the cafeteria!"

Pete looked woozy thinking about that. "Ooooh, don't bring up that time…"

Suddenly, the prune Danish monster roared from outside their office! Pete Puma screamed, "AAAAAAAH! You kids get out of here! This is my hiding retreat!" He shoved the Toons and the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency out of the office, and slammed and locked the door. Of course, the they all ran off again as the monster chased them.

"Like, I think it's time for the romp!" Shaggy announced. "Anyone got a tape player?" He held up a cassette.

Buster managed to extract a boom box out of his backpack. "Right here," he announced. Scooby took the tape cassette and put it in the boom box, pressed the "play" button, and a song began.

As the soulful Motown-inspired female vocals sang about the prune Danish monster and his hijinks, the chase commenced. They all ran up the stairs onto the first floor and up to the second, but then back down to the first. Then they ran through the cafeteria, but the Danish monster refused to enter. However, he was still waiting for the gang outside the other side of the cafeteria, and the chase continued. Buster and Shaggy tried hiding in one of the hallway lockers, but the Danish monster was hiding in there as well!

The chase took everyone into the wardrobe and costume room. Among coming out, everyone was dressed up: Buster as a cowboy, Babs as a fairy, Plucky as Bat-Duck, Hamton as a disco dancer, Freddy as an astronaut, Daphne as a princess, Velma in a very 80s-ish outfit with sunglasses and her hair in a ponytail, Shaggy in a Hawaiian shirt and bathing suit and sunglasses, Scooby wearing a 'toon wolf mask with straw boater hat and an orange tuxedo jacket, and the Danish monster in a ballerina tutu!

Mary Melody spotted them while holding her camera. "Oooh, great costumes! Mind if I take a photo for the yearbook?"

The dressed-up Tiny Toons, Scooby-Doo Detective Agency and the Danish monster all stopped and posed with big grins as Mary took a couple of pictures.

Then they continued the chase after quickly doffing their costumes. At points during the chase, everyone would stop to dance to the groovy doo-wop –style song. As the Scooby gang did all their usual dance moves, Buster's dance steps looked very similar to Shaggy's, and Plucky was kicking and moving his legs in a manner similar to Scooby's. Even the Danish monster enjoyed dancing to the song for a bit!

As they continued running, Scooby's stomach began to rumble. Scooby got a brilliant idea and ran right up to the Danish monster and took a big bite out of the side of him! "YEOWCH!" the monster yelped, and ran off trying to cover up his wound with his arms.

"Way to go, Scooby!" Buster said. "Surprised you didn't think of that in the first place."

Scooby was chewing a bit, but then he got a disgusted face and spit out the piece of the Danish monster he bit up. "Ryuck! Puh-tooey! Rastes like foam rubber!"

Velma and Hamton investigated the spit-out chunk. "Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed once again.

Buster glanced at Babs. "Do you have any idea what 'Jinkies' means?"

"Besides the fact that Velma says it every time she makes an important discovery?" Babs asked.

Hamton held up the piece. "This is indeed just foam rubber that was decorated with latex paint and bits of Paper-Mache!" Then he dropped it. "Oooh, it's so unclean. I got dog spit on my hands! I must wash myself." He ran into the nearby boys' restroom.

Shaggy chuckled. "Hey Daphne, that reminds me of you!"

Daphne glared at Shaggy. Then she turned to Velma and the others. "So that confirms it even more that the Danish monster isn't real at all!"

"Well gang," Freddy announced, "I guess it's time to get to the bottom of this mystery! And I bet Velma has a plan."

Velma beamed. "I sure do, along with the assistance of Babs Bunny." Babs blushed at that.

Buster confronted Babs Bunny and asked, "Babs, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Oh, you'll see…" Babs said slyly.

…

A little while later, Babs Bunny had put on her cheerleaders' outfit, and got Fifi La Fume and Shirley the Loon to do so as well. They began holding an impromptu Acme Looniversity pep rally, to which they began cheering:

" _Acme Loo, Acme Loo, sis-boom-bah,_

 _You cannot scare us, rah-rah-rah!_

 _The Danish monster is a great big clown!_

 _Acme Loo's gonna take him down!_ "

Sure enough, the prune Danish monster heard that and wasn't pleased with it. He leaped in and roared loudly at the three.

"Fifi, now!" Babs instructed, to which Fifi aimed her tail at the Danish monster and started shooting her odor like a machine gun! The monster hacked and wheezed, also blinded by the smell, and as a result was stumbling around clumsily. At that point, Velma pulled out an ACME Ransom Bazooka and fired it at the Danish monster, wrapping ropes around the monster's legs and arms.

Everyone cheered, for the Danish monster had been caught!

"Thanks Babs," Velma said. "This ACME Ransom Bazooka is great for catching monsters with!"

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo looked at the bound and stinky Danish monster. "Like, I guess the Danish monster is out of odor! Get it, Scoob? Out of 'odor'?"

"Rohhh yeah, ee-HEE-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Scooby snickered, but then stop and gave a perplexed look. "Ri don't ret it."

…

A short while later, the rest of the Acme Looniversity students joined up with them, along with Bugs, Daffy and Porky. "Eh, great work, kids," Bugs congratulated them. "You saved the Looniversity!"

"But like, who is the Danish monster really?" Shaggy asked.

"I'd say it was really the janitor Pete Puma," Daphne said, "only he's allergic to prunes."

"But there aren't any real prunes on this monster," Shaggy pointed out.

"Plus," Plucky added, "Pete Puma was with us at one point when the monster confronted us."

Daffy also had something to add. "I know it wasn't my idea in the first place. My Danish went missing and I STILL haven't had breakfast yet!"

Pete Puma came in, wearing rubber gloves and holding Daffy's Danish on tongs. "Dah, here's your prune Danish, Mr. Duck," he said.

"Finally!" Daffy started eating his Danish.

"Ah, but there's something else you didn't count on," Freddy said. "The monster just has to be none other than Red Herring!"

Just after saying that, Red Herring himself walked up to Freddy. "Hey Jones, I didn't even know about this school until I heard about your latest mystery! So once again, you're WRONG!"

Montana Max came up to Red. "Hey, I like your style!" he told Red. "We should hang out some time. I got some really cool stuff!"

Red Herring liked that idea. "I never hung out with another bully like myself before, let alone a rich one! That could be fun!" He and Monty shook hands.

Babs Bunny walked over to the back of the monster, saying "Well, I have a hunch on who this monster really is." She unzipped the back of the Danish monster's costume and yanked it downward. "It's actually Roderick and Rhubella Rat!"

Sure enough, under the Danish monster suit was Roderick Rat, standing on top of Rhubella and holding two rods to operate the monster's arms, while Rhubella was standing on short stilts for the monster's legs.

The rest of the Looniversity students and faculty gasped. But the Scooby-Doo and Shaggy stared blankly. "Like, who are these two?" Shaggy asked.

"They're our rivals," Buster explained. "They come from Perfecto Prep, which is Acme Loo's biggest rival."

Velma spoke out, "Babs told me her hunch when she and I were alone, and I figured it made sense. An old-fashioned school rivalry prank."

"B-b-b-b-but why did they d-d-do it?" Porky asked.

Babs eyed the two rats. "That's what I'd like to know," she told them.

"All right!" Roderick began. "We wanted to scare everybody out of the Looniversity, so Rhubella and the other Perfecto students and I could trash the place!"

"Is that all?!" the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency gang asked in unison.

"Like, the other mysteries we've solved have more plausible reasons than that!" Shaggy pointed out.

Rhubella added, "We saw a similar phony monster trick to scare people away on a mystery cartoon featuring sleuths like yourselves. We didn't count on those Tiny Toons hiring you all to stop us!"

Roderick looked down and glared at Rhubella. "I TOLD you we should've just tried disguising as Buster and Babs to cause trouble here!" But then he looked aghast as he saw Buster and Babs eyeing him uncertainly. "Oops," he sheepishly said.

"And we would've gotten away with it too," Rhubella continued, "if it weren't for you pesky kids and that puppy, not to mention you Looniversity losers!"

Bugs eyed the two rats. "You two are in a lot of trouble. Does Perfecto Prep even know about what you've done?"

Roderick nervously smiled. "Uh, well, we haven't told the staff there yet, and we planned to after we messed up this school."

That was all Bugs needed to hear. "I'm going to have to talk with the principal and deans there about what you did." Now Roderick and Rhubella looked really afraid.

…

A while later, outside the Looniversity, Buster and Babs and Hamton and Plucky were thanking the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency for their help.

"Thanks for helping us get the monster," Hamton said, shaking Freddy and Daphne's hands.

"You're welcome," Daphne said, "even though there are no such things as monsters."

"On the contrary…" Buster said, before he whistled for someone. Sure enough, Melvin the Monster came in, roared and then said "Woof."

Daphne let out a woozy moan and she fainted flat on her back!

Freddy was more than excited. "Wow! After all these years, a real live monster!" He whipped out a pen and a small notepad. "Can I have your autograph?" he asked.

Babs smiled. "He'd be more than happy to oblige. He's a friendly monster," she said as Melvin signed his name on Fred's notepad.

Shaggy smiled. "Like, friendly monsters and toons are just fine for a pup named…"

"Scooby-dooby-DOOOOOOO!" Scooby howled, and he licked Shaggy.

Producer

TOM RUEGGER

Music By

JOHN DEBNEY

Casting And Voice Direction

ANDREA ROMANO

Starring The Voices Of

CHARLIE ADLER as Buster, Roderick and Danish Monster

TRESS MACNEILLE as Babs and Rhubella

JOE ALASKEY as Plucky

DON MESSICK as Hamton and Scooby

CASEY KASEM as Shaggy

CARL STEVEN as Freddy

KELLIE MARTIN as Daphne

CHRISTINA LANGE as Velma

GAIL MATTHIUS as Shirley

CREE SUMMER as Elmyra and Mary Melody

KATH SOUCI as Fifi

DANNY COOKSEY as Montana Max

JEFF BERGMAN as Bugs and Daffy

BOB BERGEN as Porky

STAN FREBERG as Pete Puma

SCOTT MENVILLE as Red Herring

JIM CUMMINGS as Melvin

Animation By KENNEDY CARTOONS

GLEN KENNEDY, Director

Animaton Services

WANG FILM PRODUCTIONS CO., LTD.

BOB MARPLES and DAVE MARSHALL, Supervisors

Production Administration

TIM SARNOFF

With Apologies To

RED HERRING

Production Manager

PAUL B. STRICKLAND

"A Pup Named Scooby-Doo" characters appear courtesy of

HANNA-BARBERA ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY.

"A Pup Named Scooby-Doo" and characters ™

and © 1990 Hanna-Barbera Entertainment Company.

All rights reserved.

Executive In Charge Of Production

JEAN MacCURDY

Executive Producer

STEVEN SPIELBERG

Buster Bunny pops out of the bullseye background with a carrot and says:  
"And that's a wrap!"


End file.
